


Raspberry Swirl

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crack, Food Kink, Food Porn, No beta we fall like Crowley, OLHTS made me do it, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crowley decides to sate two of Aziraphale's appetites at once
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous





	Raspberry Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes_ wherein **O Lord Heal This (Discord) Server** gets together with a terrible, ungodly crack prompt and writes our best worst fic in 300 words or less... Wherein almost all of us go over the word limit. This week's prompt: "Aziraphale enjoys his food just a _bit_ too much".
> 
> Thank you [nothing_goldcanstay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_goldcanstay) for all of your amazing work putting this monstrosity of an event together. We adore you.

Crowley was a patient demon, this was known, so it wasn’t impatience but insecurity that made him finally come up for air and clear his throat softly, pressed his cheek against Aziraphale’s soft inner thigh. “Is uh… am I doing something wrong here, angel?”

“Oh no!’ he raised his head from the mounds of pillows, “No, not at all, darling, I’m sorry, it’s…”

“I don’t mind, you know I’m perfectly happy to live down here,” Crowley idly circled Aziraphale’s swollen pink clit with a wet thumb, who sighed with pleasure (but not with urgency, which was the issue). “It’s just that by this point I’ve usually brought you off three or four times, and— I mean, if there’s something I can do differently…?”

Aziraphale groaned softly, embarrassed. “You’re doing exactly as I like it, love, really, it’s… I think I. Might be distracted, is all.’’

“Oh? What’s on your mind?” This, Crowley said while lapping at him as casually as licking sugar from his fingers after finishing a pastry. At least that’s the thought that came to Aziraphale as he watched that forked tongue he loved so well.

“You’re going to laugh at me.”

“On my honor,” Crowley held up three fingers in promise, “I swear I will not.”

“I’m… peckish.”

Crowley fought a grin and Aziraphale hid his face. “Oh, I _knew_ you would laugh…”

Up he alligator-crawled to pull Aziraphale’s hands away and kissed him. “I’m not. Look—“ He leaned across the bed, and Aziraphale ran his hands over Crowley’s lithe middle as he reached into the top drawer of the end table on his own side of their bed.

“I was going to save these for after, an _apertif_ ,” he presented his angel with a mint-green box the size of a good paperback, tied with a white ribbon. “Go ahead.”

“Oh! Crowley, how thoughtful!” He pulled the ribbon and inside were a dozen dark chocolate truffles, fragrant and room-temperature, as he liked them. Crowley took the box and set it aside, to which Aziraphale was about to protest when he lifted the angel by the hips and wedged a pillow under his plush bottom before pressing just the head of his dripping erection into him.

“Now,” Crowley took a deep, steadying breath, took one truffle from the box, and sank his cock into well-tended angelic pussy as he pressed the truffle into Aziraphale’s waiting tongue, where it yielded with a soft crack, revealing tart raspberry ganache inside. Aziraphale moaned with unbridled pleasure, head thrown fully back, sensations nearly overloaded.

“Good?” Crowley asked, panting from self-restraint (he was intent on Aziraphale coming first, as always).

“ _Mmmmhh_...”

Crowley nodded and rocked forward steadily, wet his fingers on his tongue and applied them gently to Aziraphale’s clit, which was now a firm little pearl that he rolled carefully. The instant he heard open gasping, Crowley had another truffle for him, and licked the errant chocolate from his own free hand.

In only moments, Aziraphale’s moaning reached a decadent crescendo and he bucked and trembled, grasping the pillows, at the mercy of Crowley’s talented hands, velvety chocolate and bright raspberry melting over his tongue.

“Oh, _Crowley_... darlinnnmmgh—“ He was silenced with another truffle, but this time Crowley kept his thumb pressed into Aziraphale’s mouth, and his angel sucked indulgently as he came, curled over him and clenching his jaw, groaning desperately until he was spent.

When both had cleared the stars from their eyes, Crowley pulled his thumb free, which had been sucked clean, and he laughed weakly.

“Did the trick, eh?” Crowley grinned. “You sinful creature.”

“They’re just so good,” He said sheepishly, squeezed his thighs around Crowley’s narrow hips and stroked his paprika red hair back from his damp forehead.

“I’ll indulge you at every opportunity.” They kissed, and Crowley reached for another truffle. “Raspberry again, next time?”

“ _Next_ time! Ohh, next time… what about eclairs…”


End file.
